El gran amor de Ryo
by MaRiOnXiKiXi
Summary: Advertencia: esto es antiRyoxKingUna historia de amor con Ryo como protagonista, espero que os gusté que para una del KOF que hago y no es K'xKula... está bien segun me han dixo unos cuantos amigosas... leed, disfrutad, y dejadme un reviw please.


**Chibi:Hola, he vuelto, esta es una historia en un universo alterno, donde Ryo, Terry y Robert conocen a una chica llamada Britney, que esta enamorada de Ryo y veseversa, a Ryo no le gusta King y a ella no le gusta Ryo**

**Neo: Que ideas tienes mi niña**

**Chibi:jaja, por cierto Britney seré yo, okis?**

**Todos: siii**

**Chibi: pues na más empezemos**

**

* * *

**** EL REGRESO DE BRITNEY**

**Era sábado por la mañana y como cada día Clark preparaba el desayuno, Heidern leía el periódico, Ralf miraba la televisión y Leona le daba un beso de buenos días a su padre, quien lo diría el estricto general Heidern tiene una hija como Leona, aunque los que saben la autentica historia saben que Leona fue adoptada por el general, bueno hablemos de Leona ella es: alta 1,70, tiene el pelo azul, ojos verdes, piel blanca, buen cuerpo, es brasileña, es muy guapa tiene muchos admiradores pero al ser fría y callada no le hace ni el mínimo caso a ninguno aunque con los participantes del KOF es una chica extrovertida, alocada, divertida y sensible.**

**Leona- (con una tostada en la boca) aa ak af, uenox ias a oros**

**Ralf- ¿Qué ha dicho?**

**Clark- no se, no hablo el idioma de las tostadas**

**Heidern- Hija, traduce lo que has dicho y no hables con la boca llena**

**Leona- decía que buenos días aa papa, ak Clark, af Ralf**

**Todos- ah...**

**Leona- me voy**

**Ralf- ¿A dónde vas?**

**Leona- al bar de King**

**Ralf- bar alcohol, te acompaño **

**Leona- ¡Ni hablar! Ò.Ó**

**Ralf- jo...**

**Clark- bien dicho Leona**

**Heidern- adiós, soldado**

**Leona- hasta luego**

**Leona salió de casa nada más salir se encontró con cierto chico rubio con una gorra, que no era nada más ni nada menos que su amigo Terry Bogard (N/A: Terry...¬)**

**Terry- Hey, Leona ¿sales?**

**Leona- hola, Terry, sí voy al "ILLUSIONS"**

**Terry- yo también ¿te importa si te acompaño?**

**Leona- no, sabes que no**

**Los chicos se encaminaron hacia el lugar, mientras hablaban muy animados. Cuando llegaron todos los hombres allí presentes empezaron a babear al ver a Leona, que llevaba una camiseta corta de tirantes de seda blanca, una mini-falda celeste y botas gris perla con tacón de plataforma**

**Terry- hola, gente**

**Todos- hola Terry, hola Leona **

**No era raro que todos les conociesen cuando todos los presentes eran participantes del KOF**

**King- hey, Leona, tenemos que hablar ¿recuerdas?**

**Leona- básicamente por eso vengo**

**Mai- yo te ayudo pero dime ¿Qué le encuentras de interesante al tío ese?**

**Andy- ¿Quién?**

**Terry- ¿Cómo?**

**Todos- ¿de que habláis?**

**Leona- de nada, y a lo de Mai, que es muy dulce, además me encantan sus ojos**

**Yuri- eso que dices me recuerda a que a una amiga mía le gusta Ryo exactamente por lo mismo**

**Ryo- ¿Quién? **

**King- yo no, no eres mi tipo.**

**Ryo- vale¿es Britney? **

**Yuri- ¿quien es Britney?**

**Robert: una ex-alumna mía y de Ryo **

**Leona- bueno, vamos chicas paso de hablar delante de todos estos**

**King- estoy de acuerdo, pero Kula no ha llegado ¿alguien sabe donde está?**

**Whip- yo xi, ha salido con K' está mañana iban al cine **

**King- ¿K' y Kula juntos viendo una película en el cine¿Estamos en el fin del mundo?**

**Whip- no creo ¿o xi? Va da igual lo que pasa es que hace unos meses obligamos a K' a tener un cita con Kula, pasaron la noche en un hotel, y fueron al cine pero ellos no escogieron la peli si no que fue Máxima y escogió el Señor de los anillos se ve que se han enganchado a la trilogía y han ido ha ver el retorno del rey**

**King- hombre es que la peli está muy bien**

**Yuri- xi además hay una cosa que solo Mai y yo, porque me lo dijo ella, sabemos**

**Todos- (menos Mai) ¿el que?**

**Mai- hay varias opciones **

**Yuri- sí, la 1ª que le han copiado el peinado a Andy, 2ª que Andy es actor y lo tiene muy en secreto, 3ª que han clonado a Andy y el clon decidió hacerse actor o la 4ª que Legolass se parece a Andy **

**Mai- la 1ª podría ser, la 2ª lo dudo, la 3ª Andy no se puede copiar lleva un sello anti copias piratas xD, 4ª es la más probable.**

**Kula- jo... era la última película, que pena...**

**K'- gracias a Dios, mi brazo se recuperará**

**Whip- ¿Qué le pasa a tú brazo?**

**K'- que Kula es una miedica, y eso que está acostumbrada a ver monstruos.**

**Kula- si Golum, es feo yo no tengo la culpa, da miedo**

**K'- ya, claro, mi pobre brazo TT**

**Kula- exagerado ¬.¬**

**K'- me parece que me lo he roto **

**Kula- pues te aguantas**

**K'- ¡buaaa!**

**Whip- ala clámate K' **

**Kula- déjale, solo está fingiendo para llamar la atención **

**Leona- que dura Kula, pobrecito K' **

**Kula- no soy dura, solo rencorosa**

**K'- y mala**

**Kula- ¿a ti no te dolía mucho el brazo?**

**K'- ups, sí es verdad**

**Kula- ¿veis? Solo finge, como en alguna otra cosa que yo me sé ¬.¬**

**K'- hey, eso no es verdad**

**Kula- como digas**

**K'- King¿me das un poco de hielo?...**

**King- claro, espera...**

**Kula- mejor esto (le congela el brazo entero)**

**K'- suerte que he dicho poco ¬.¬**

**Kula- si quieres te congelo entero -**

**K'- no gracias**

**Todos- jajajajajaja**

**Kula- va da igual**

**Justo en ese momento entró por la puerta una chica de cabellera Castaña con mechas rubias, aunque llevaba gafas de sol se veia claramente que tenía los ojosverde metalizado (N/A: Oo), un cuerpo perfecto, la piel firme, fina, delicada, un poco bronceada, los labios rosa fuerte, vestía con una camisa de seda naranja que dejaba ver el ombligo, una mini-falda naranja, y unas botas altas de plataforma color naranja, llevaba un pequeño bolso en el hombro y una maleta en la mano.**

**King: hola**

**Chica: hola**

**King¿desea algo?**

**Chica: si ponme un jin tonick con limón y dos, solo dos cubitos de hielo, y dos rodajas de naranja no de limón.**

**King: si, en seguida**

**Chica: maldito seas Ryo...**

**Ryo¿Quién?**

**Chica¿pues quien va a ser? Ryo**

**Ryo¿Qué Ryo?**

**Chica: Ryo Sakazaki**

**Todos: OO**

**Robert¿de que conoces a Ryo?**

**Chica: en su momento él fue alguien importante en mi vida**

**Ryo: pero si no se ni...**

**Robert: calla... (A la chica) bueno... ¿y había alguien más en tu pasado junto a Ryo?**

**Chica: pero bueno¿esto que es¿Un bar o una comisaría?**

**Robert: creo que es un bar, pero responde a mi pregunta**

**Chica: si, tambien estaba él**

**Yuri¿Quién es él?**

**Chica: Robert García, éramos buenos amigos, pero yo me fui a vivir a Australia**

**Ryo¡¡¡¿¿¿Britney!**

**Robert¡¡¿¿Qué!**

**Britney: si, me llamo Britney, Britney Redfield**

**Robert¿edad?**

**Britney: ¬.¬ 21...**

**Ryo¿cumpleaños?**

**Britney: el 19 de Agosto**

**Robert¿mascota?**

**Britney: si, un periquito amarillo de pecho naranja llamado Ryo, y un periquito azul de pecho blanco llamado Robert**

**Ryo¿aficiones?**

**Britney: leer, escribir cartas de amor que no entregaré nunca al hombre que amo, deporte, artes marciales, arte, bailar, cantar, comer mucho, comerme todo el chocolate de las tiendas, los dulces, el helado, las cosas frías, cuanto más frías mejor, las cosas calentitas como el chocolate caliente en verano, sabe mejor que en invierno, quejarme de que no fue justo que me separaran de mis amigos solo porque mis padres se divorciaron, etc.**

**Robert¿color?**

**Britney: el profesional es el naranja, y el preferido el rojo**

**Ryo¿de que color suele ser tu ropa interior?**

**Todos: ¬.¬**

**Britney: pues... roja, naranja, o negra**

**Ryo¿y con que diseño?**

**Britney: pues suelo llevar transparencias, de seda...**

**Ryo: y...**

**Britney¿Oye Ryo vas a continuar durante mucho rato haciéndome preguntas de las cuales sabes las respuestas?**

**Ryo; oye que lo de tus aficiones no lo sabía todo¿vale wapa?**

**Britney: pero es de suponer**

**Ryo: sigues siendo igual de irritable que hace unos años**

**Britney: mira quien fué ha hablar...**

**Robert: esto va por los viejos tiempos ¿no?**

**Ryo: parece**

**Robert: oye Britney¿te acuerdas de mí?**

**Ryo: no se acuerda**

**Britney: pues si me acuerdo de Robert**

**Robert: correcto**

**Britney: (A Ryo) T-T**

**Ryo¿Qué te pasa? **

**Britney: (abraza a Ryo y susurra) Ryo...snif... te he añorado mucho, tanto a ti como a Robert...snif...**

**Ryo: (sonríe dulcemente, la abraza, le acaricia el pelo y le susurra) Y nosotros a ti pequeña, sabes que siempre has sido muy importante para nosotros, nadie podrá sustituirte nunca, tú siempre serás mi niña, mi princesa, mi ángel, mi diosa, mi...mi...mi chica...**

**Britney: jijijijijij**

**Robert: venga que os la presento, chicos, chicas, ella es la chica que menciono antes Ryo, Britney Redfield, Britney ellos son, la hermana de Ryo y mi novia Yuri, el padre de Ryo Takuma, y nuestros amigos...**

**Britney: si a les conozco¿a que si Terry?**

**Terry: si - oye el café estaba caliente**

**Britney: jejejejeje**


End file.
